Unexpected Seduction
by music-and-fairytales
Summary: Jane is determined to seduce Lisbon, but it's proving to be a lot more difficult than he anticipated. Fluffy and funny one-shot, and Jello Forever Secret Santa present for the wonderful Divinia Serit!


**Hey everybody! **

**I know I haven't written anything in ages, but I've been insanely busy and had some severe writer's block. The only reason this one came out was because it was a secret santa present for my wonderful friend Divinia Serit. It came from her prompt "Jane is determined to seduce Lisbon" and I really had a hard time writing it, so please let me know what you thought at the end. Oh and ALL of you should go and read Divinia's stories. She's an absolutely amazing writer and a beautiful friend and I love her heaps. So go read and review her stuff too :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't need to write this stuff. It would be happening on the show. Lol.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Se∙duc∙tion**

**1. **to lead astray, as from duty, rectitude, or the like; corrupt.

**2. **to persuade or induce to have sexual intercourse.

**3. **to lead or draw away, as from principles, faith, or allegiance.

**4. **to win over; attract; entice or beguile into a desired state or position.

*****

Jane sat on his couch in the CBI offices, looking at Lisbon's closed office door, and willing himself not to go in. She was preparing for an undercover assignment, and had given the entire team explicit instructions not to enter. Except for van Pelt, who was helping her get ready. But Jane also knew he'd been in there too often recently (since they'd started dating) and he knew that soon people were bound to notice that something was up.

Jane and Lisbon had been together for almost five months, hiding their relationship from anybody at the office. They both knew that if they were found out, Jane would be transferred to another team, and neither of them wanted that to happen. He loved every second of being with her. He loved that he got to see a whole other side of her now that they were together on a whole new level. He got to go home with her, see her place, see her vulnerable and relaxed. He got to see her real emotions, feel them as part of his own. He hadn't felt anything like this for anyone except his wife. Physically, they'd been taking things extremely slow. They'd kissed of course, quite passionately at times, but never moved past that. Teresa had said she was worried about him, and wanted to make sure he knew exactly what he wanted before they took it any further, because she didn't know if she could handle it if they reached the next level and everything fell apart. Her honesty still astounded him.

But for the last month or so, he'd been ready. He didn't want to go the whole way yet, but he wanted more than what they had. He wanted to touch her, make her want him so badly that she couldn't bear it, and then pull away. Maybe then she'd understand why for the last month, taking it slow had been killing him. He craved her, ached for her in ways he never thought he would ever again after Red John took away his first love. So about a week ago, he'd decided that he would try to seduce her.

If she were any other woman, he knew he would have no trouble. With nearly all of the female species, he could simply smile and they would melt at his feet. Seduction had never been hard in the past. But when he'd first walked into the CBI, he'd been introduced to Agent Lisbon, given her that charming grin ... and she'd glared at him. Told him she'd been forced to have him on her team, didn't want him, but he'd better work damn hard to prove his worth if he wanted to stay. It had stunned him. The first woman he'd ever come across who was immune to his charms.

And he'd been instantly intrigued.

For years, simply teasing her and trying to read her had been enough. But about a year ago he'd noticed his feelings changing, and it had taken him just under six months to work up the courage to ask her out on a date, and it had taken her a month to decide that she would. They'd made an effort to spend time together alone every week, even if they only went to her place to watch tv.

But now he'd decided to seduce her, because kissing and holding her wasn't enough anymore. He'd made the decision a week ago, and had two failed attempts so far.

The first had been after an insanely long day at work. They'd solved an extremely complicated case, and had gone back to Teresa's place after work to just be together. She was very tired and didn't want to go out anywhere, and he'd agreed. They'd eaten, and then they were lying on the couch watching a movie together when he made his move. She was laying with her back against his chest, and he had one arm draped over her waist in front of him as they watched. He propped himself up one elbow so he could look down at her.

"Teresa?"

"Mmm?" She looked sleepy, and he waited for her to turn her head and look at him. When she realised he wasn't answering, she turned her head so she was looking up at him, and he quickly moved in to kiss her. It was slow and deep, and he put all his best efforts into it. She moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth and they both got lost in the kiss. It lasted this way for a couple of minutes, and Jane completely forgot about his reason for kissing her in the first place. When they broke apart for air, she'd snuggled her head into his chest and fallen asleep while he was still catching his breath. He smiled and watched her sleep for five minutes or so, before remembering about his original intention to seduce her, and cursing himself for finding it so easy to forget everything when he was kissing her. Especially during a kiss like that. She'd moaned and he'd forgotten his own name. Nothing existed but her.

But he'd vowed that the next time he tried, he would try a different approach and stay focussed.

So a few days later, they were both working late. She was in her office and he on his couch, when he decided to put his plan into action. There was nobody else in the offices except them, so it was perfect. He walked into her office and found her bent over a filing cabinet. Perfect. He'd needed her standing for his plan to work. He walked straight up to her and closed the drawer she was looking at. She stood and gave him a questioning look.

"Jane?"

"Teresa," he said huskily, and took a step towards her. She stepped back, trying to maintain professional distance while they were at the office. But he stepped forward again. This continued until she'd suddenly found herself with her back against the wall. He was directly in front of her, so close she could feel his breath on her face, and with a look in his eyes that she'd never seen before.

"Patrick? What's wrong?"

He didn't answer, choosing to let his actions speak for him. He placed his hands on the wall on either side of her, effectively pinning her in, and enjoyed how she widened her eyes when he did. He then leaned in like he was going to kiss her lips, saw her eyes flutter closed, and then quickly changed his destination so his lips just barely brushed over the skin on her neck. She gasped and tilted her head to give him easier access. The smell of her was intoxicating, but he forced himself to focus. He moved his right hand down to brush against her hip, moving the edge of her top aside so he could brush his thumb against bare skin. Her breath hitched again when she felt the contact, and he rubbed his thumb repeatedly back and forth over the area. She was breathing heavily now, finding the combination of his hand at her hip and his breath on her neck almost too much. He was torturing her, and he was loving it.

Continuing the motion with his thumb, he moved his mouth this time, his lips ghosting over her neck, along her jawline, and up onto her face. He used only the lightest of touches to brush over her cheeks, her forehead, her eyes, her nose, the corner of her mouth, and just when it looked like he would finally meet her lips, give her what she was almost begging for, he used every ounce of self restraint he had to pull back and walk out of her office.

"Patrick! Get back here!"

He was kicking himself immediately, but he knew that the idea of this tactic was to leave her thinking about it, wanting it so badly she couldn't stand it, so that she'd coming running after him in about ten seconds. He forced himself to sit down on the couch and count to ten, so that he wouldn't run back to her and keep going. 10 ... 9 ... 8 ... 7 ... 6 ... 5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ...

...

He was shocked when she didn't leave her office. Didn't say a word or do anything. He heard the drawer of the filing cabinet open again and she continued her work.

How had he failed? How was she able to stay in there and continue with what she'd been doing, when he could barely think straight? It seemed as if _he_ was more into the idea than she was! That simply wouldn't do. So he settled back on his couch and tried to formulate another plan.

But now it was a couple of days later, and he couldn't have cared less about a plan to seduce her. Instead, he was worried about her. She was going on an undercover assignment, into a nightclub. Van Pelt was in her office with her, helping her get ready. The team had all dutifully waited outside her office at first, until she'd surprised them by sticking her head out of the door and asking for Van Pelt's help with her weapon. He'd noted confusion on the redhead's face before understanding shone through and she'd laughed. "Sure, boss," she'd said and entered the office, closing the door behind her.

Jane looked up as he heard a curse from inside the office. That sounded like Lisbon. The door opened and Van Pelt stepped out, with no sign of Lisbon. She turned her head and gave an exasperated look to someone back in the office.

"Come on, boss. It's fine. None of them even see you that way. There's no need to be self-conscious."

Slowly, Lisbon exited her office and Jane was stunned into silence when he saw her and understood why she hadn't wanted to leave her office. She had her hair down in waves, with a tight black tank top and the smallest denim skirt he'd ever seen serving as her only items of clothing. Black stilettos highlighted the shape of her legs and dark eye make-up accentuated her eyes. She looked right at him and smirked when she saw how he was practically drooling. She turned to Van Pelt.

"Thanks for your help, Grace."

She smiled. "No problem. Happy to help."

"Wow," Rigsby said, shocked at this new look on his boss.

"You look good, boss." Cho said, and Lisbon smiled at them. She loved her team. They were so supportive.

Jane had still not regained the ability to speak. Where had she hidden her weapon?

"Let's go get this over with," Lisbon said, and they all followed her out of the office.

The operation was over fairly quickly, but Jane felt as if it had stretched on forever. He didn't like her being in the club by herself, the only agent undercover in there. He had stayed in the van outside, doing surveillance with the rest of the team, but he would still have felt better if someone had been in there with her. She'd danced as if she had no inhibitions, as if there were no rules to the game they were all playing. And it was hot.

Soon enough, she'd figured out which guy they were looking for, and they'd caught him and arrested him and pulled Lisbon out of the club onto the street. Fatigue was evident on her features, but her eyes were just a little bit wild. Jane hovered at her side, still feeling protective and insecure about how she was faring. He'd been watching the video in the van. There were men and women from all sides wanting her, touching her, and she'd been forced to play along to catch the criminal. She seemed to be handling it remarkably well, but Jane knew there would be some sort of outlet later. He might end up holding her while she cried it out later on at home.

They'd quickly discussed the details required of the arrest when Lisbon sighed. "Okay. Well let's go back to HQ and fix this all up then, shall we? Then we can go home."

Before Jane to could say anything to protest her working any further, Cho beat him to it. "We'll take care of him, boss. I can do all the paperwork and everything on this one. You've done enough. Go home and relax."

Rigsby and Van Pelt agreed, and she looked at them uncertainly. "Are you sure? There's a lot to do, what with the interrogation and all. I don't mind-"

"We're sure." Cho said, cutting her off. The interrogation can wait until tomorrow and we'll sort out only what needs to be done tonight before we go home, okay? Don't worry about us." He gave her a small smile and she returned it.

"Thanks guys. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. Oh wait, Jane? Would you mind giving me a lift home?"

He was about to tell her he would drive her home, but she'd beat him to it. After all, they wouldn't need him for paperwork.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Jane and Lisbon stood together on the sidewalk and waved as their colleagues drove away. As soon as they rounded the corner, Jane turned to Lisbon and she shocked him by grabbing his hand and dragging him towards an alleyway.

"Come here," she said, whilst pulling him down the alley and turning into another so they were no longer visible from the street. She backed up against a wall and he followed her, coming to stand in front of her with a concerned and questioning expression on his face. But instead of using words, her small hands grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him up against her, pressing her lips to his in an intense kiss. He was confused, and let the kiss go on for a few moments before he pulled away.

"Teresa, are you okay?"

"Patrick, I'm fine." She went to kiss him again, but he pulled away, wanting to know what was wrong. She was never this forward.

"Teresa, what's going on? What's wrong?"

She huffed in frustration before looking at him and softening at the worry in his eyes. She was silent for a moment, thinking about how best to explain what she was feeling and what she wanted.

"Patrick, I need you. I've just spent the last two hours in a dark and dirty nightclub, being touched and felt up by nearly every guy, and about half the girls come to think of it, and I just had to play along and pretend that it was all good. But all I could think about was you. And every hand that touched me I wanted to push off because all I wanted was you. And now I'm out of there and it's all I can think about. I want you, Patrick. I want your hands to be the only ones that ever touch me that way. I want you to kiss me, touch me, feel me, right here, right now. I need you. Please?"

He suddenly understood how she was feeling and immediately crashed his lips onto hers. He pushed her hard up against the wall, pressing his entire body against hers. His hands found their way under her top onto her stomach and they kissed more fiercely than they'd ever kissed before. His fingers were splayed across her stomach, feeling the silky skin they found there. He then trailed one of his hands down from her stomach to run up and down along her thigh and a deep, guttural moan left her throat when he moved his face down to suck lightly on her pulse point. She arched into his touch and he wanted to kiss her again. He stopped moving his hands and focussed on his mouth, moving his lips to meet hers again. The kiss began hard and fast, but he slowly changed it to become slow and deep again. All too soon, they needed to break apart for air, and he rested his forehead against hers, his eyes closed as he attempted to catch his breath. He could feel her panting as well.

"Thankyou," she said breathlessly.

"No problem," he answered.

They stayed that way for a little while longer, and he chuckled when he realised he'd succeeded in his mission. He'd seduced her without even trying! He'd planted the idea in her head days before, and it had been brought out in her completely unexpectedly, leading them to where they were now. _She_ had been the one to make the first move this time. He grinned.

"What is it?" She asked, hearing him chuckle and opening her eyes to see him grinning.

"Nothing," he answered. "I'm glad you're okay," he said, slightly more seriously. She smiled. "Shall we go?" he asked. She nodded and he kissed her softly on the forehead before taking her hand and walking back towards the street.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you thought! Have a wonderful christmas everybody! xx**


End file.
